Trapped
by surfingfiend2685wolfqueen
Summary: Zexion is almost killed by repliku, and Marluxia wants Zexion all to himself. But Zexion traps himself inside his lexicon, now Marluxia tries to pry him out. Chap. 7 rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

**Description: This takes place directly after Repliku nearly kills Zexion.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or their characters. (Oh if only I did!)**

"I told you this would happen." Marluxia taunted. As the clocked schemer lay upon the basement floor in a pool of crimson blood.

"I already knew this would happen so I let it." Zexion laughed, sputtering up blood.

"And now your all mine."

"What?" Zexion said weakly as he clutched at his side.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll blank out soon enough."

The schemer tried to hoist himself up and create a portal. But that did him no good, he only bled more. This made the Graceful Assassin chuckled at his feeble attempts.

Getting thoroughly frustrated Zexion called upon his lexicon. Rasing both of his arms up and forcing his palms to face upward. He saw the book in his mind. A flash of white light and it was safely in his arms.

Marluxia had indeed seen him do this before. The Schemer only resorted to this tactic when he was desperate. Marluxia made a grab for the small teen, but it was too late. The Schemer had already enclosed him self in his own book. ( From the head on down)

"Damn it!" Marluxia slammed his fist onto the ground next to the lexicon. "You can't hide in there forever! You have to come out eventually, and when you do I'll be waiting."

Unfortunately for Marluxia, Zexion could stay in there forever. So long as no one set the book on fire.

**A/N: I plan to add more chapters, so I hope you all enjoyed this short chapter. :D please review nicely, and maybe Zexy will come out of the Lexicon. X3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters. X3**

Marluxia was truly frustrated.

So far he had tried throwing the Lexicon against walls.

He tried spraying weed whacker on it.

He let Demyx pulverize it with water and Larxene shock it.

He tried to take a pair of scissors to it. But the Lexicon had a sort of force field about it.

He tried to pry it open with a crow bar, and his scythe.

He even tried talking to it! But nothing seemed to work.

**Inside The Lexicon**

Zexion woke up to find himself in a beautiful field of green shining grass. With gargantuan purple mountains in the background, surrounded by a silent forest. Dandelions tickled Zexion's porcelain skin as he sat up. A searing pain in his side and neck reminded him of his previous endeavors.

"I almost died, and was... almost raped, by Marluxia of all people." Zexion shook his head, and walked (slowly) over to a water fountain. Which was placed obscenely in the middle of the meadow. He began to strip down to his boxers, and washed away all of the blood, on his side. Green light began to envelope him.

"Hopefully Marluxia will be stumped long enough for me to heal, but he's so thickheaded. It will probably take him months to open my Lexicon, by then the fountain will have healed, me I will put my plan to good use."

The schemer gave a small smile as he submerged completely under water.

**Back in the Outside World**

"How do I get my dear Zexy to come out? What have I not tried yet?" Maluxia puzzled.

"Oh! I know I'll feed it to my plant Delila! That's sure to work." Unfortunately the giant Venus fly trap spat the book back up. Making a disgusted look.

"Uuugh! This is so irritating!" Marluxia shouted as he rubbed his pink head.

"Need a hand, Marly?" said a familiar cocky voice.

**A/N: Here's part two! Who could the mysterious voice be? What is Zexion planning? All will be found out in the next chapter! I hope you all read it! Please review, I would much appreciate it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright! I did not expect this story of mine to be so well received! So thanks to all of my fans out there. On with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters. **

**Back Inside the Lexicon**

Zexion was nearly healed, so he decided to take a nap and let his clothes, (Which he had just washed in the fountain) dry. Sleeping on the soft grass in nothing but his boxers. He felt so exhausted. Whenever the lexicon healed him, it took the energy from Zexion himself. So the youth slept soundly, alone in his little world.

**In The Outside World**

"Need a hand Marly?" said a familiar cocky voice.

"Why yes. It would seem I do." Holding the lexicon in his arms, the pink-haired man walked over to the shadows, where a fiery red-head stood.

"You might want to stand back." Axel said as he cracked his knuckles. Maluxia nodded and propped the book on a table.

Axel summoned bright orange flames, one in each hand. One after the other he threw the fire directly at the center of the tightly bound book. After a few minuets he stopped.

"Well? Is that it? Why isn't he coming out?" Marluxia ranted, as he inspected the tattered lexicon.

Axel took a seat and leaned back, "Don't worry, he'll be out here soon."

**Inside the Lexicon **

Zexions woke to the smell of grass burning. All around him, the forest, the meadow, all was charred. The flames were licking Zexion's feet. Soon it became difficult to breath, to see. By now the flames had engulfed the entire book and it's world. Zexion climbed into the fountain. But even that began to break apart. The heat was so unbearable that fountain began to melt.

"Marluxia, and Axel. They_ will _pay for this." Zexion said with a glare as he surveyed his world crumbling to pieces.

Zexion had no choice, so he teleported himself out of the lexicon.

**In the Real World**

"We've been expecting you." Axel said confidently.

Of all the things that could happen to him this had to be one of the worst. Not only was he covered with (what looked like) second degree burn marks, but on top of that he was clothed in just his boxers. In front of a man who tried to kill him, and another who tried to rape him.

"Are you happy now? I'm covered in burns and my book is almost destroyed!" He said loudly, as he tried to recollect himself.

"Darling, I didn't know you were so eager." Marluxia taunted as he pointed to Zexion's boxers.

Zexion blushed a bit, as he made his way to the door.

"Where do you think your going little bookworm?" Axel laughed as he blocked the door.

Much to Axel's surprise Zexion began to laugh. As if he had heard something side splitingly hilarious.

"I will exact my revenge. Upon both of you."

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chap! What will Zexion do? Read and find out. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters. **

"Marly. I think your little Zexy has gone nuts." Axel said.

"Oh, it's not I who has lost my mind, it's you." The schemer pointed threateningly at Marluxia and Axel.

Suddenly the whole room went from pure white, to jet black.

"Axel, where'd you go?" Marluxia whispered as he groped around in the dark. Then a light suddenly shone. As Marluxia got closer he noticed a cloaked figure, standing in the spotlight. Mist seemed to form around him.

'_That's not Axel, he's much taller than that. It must be Zexion.' _

The figure turned to look Marluxia in the eyes, as the pink-haired man got up off of the ground.

"So you tried to rape me." Zexion said in a stoic voice.

"Alright Zexy. Give up this game and maybe I'll got easy on your punishment." the older said as he summoned his scythe.

"I'll do nothing of the sort." He said as he summoned his burnt lexicon. "I'm going to teach you to never vandalize my property!"

The book began to glow a bright yellow color. The burnt pages came back to life. Slowly the severed edges uncurled and were white again, as if they had never been lit aflame. Zexion whispered something to the book and suddenly both disappeared leaving Marluxia very tense and confused.

"Come out you little prat!" only silence greeted Marluxia's shouting. "You can't hide forever! I'll find you I promise!"

Zexion's voice came out of the shadows, disembodied and eerie. "Now you will pay."

Marluxia's leg was grabbed by and unseen force. It held him upside down in midair.

"Let go of me!" He swung his scythe at what looked like and arm made out of book pages. The scythe pierced the arm, and Marluxia came crashing down to the ground.

"Not so Graceful any more now are we number XI?"

Marluxia shook off that last comment and noticed the lexicon floating in the air. The Assassin smiled as he rushed towards it and smacked it in the dead center. Zexion appeared underneath it. Panting as Marluxia approached him.

"I guess you aren't as clever as you think you are." The Graceful Assassin smirked as he closed the distance between him and Zexion.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed. The next chapter will focus on what happened to Axel. So stay tunned! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's da disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or is characters. Got it memorized?**

Axel groaned as he sat up. "Gezz, I feel like I got hit by a truck."

He looked around, and saw that he was in a big black void of nothingness.

"Okay Zexy, I get it. I'm only gonna say this once so you had better listen. I'm sorry, got it memorized?"

Silence.

"Okay this is starting to creep me out. Zexy?"

Axel wandered around for a while before hearing something. It sounded like gushing water.

"Oh no. Tell that's not what I think it is."

But it was. A tsunami was headed straight for him. Axel began to run.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" He repeated it like a chant as he ran. But in the end the undertow took him. Trying to hold his breath as he was tossed and turned like an old shirt in the rise cycle. His lungs began to burn. He thought this was the end. When suddenly the water disappeared.

Shaking and wet Axel shouted, "I mean it this time! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M REALLY SORRY!"

Sinister laughing came from out of nowhere. "I don't think you've learned your lesson yet!"

'_Crap' _Axel thought. As a vision of Roxas appeared.

Axel turned around to face him.

"Rox, what are you doing here?"

Roxas answered back, "Axel, why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Axel was quite confused.

"Why did you go along with Marluxia? Do you want to get killed. Do you really never want to see me again?" Roxas began to breakdown into small tears.

"Roxas, I ... I didn't mean it, um I'll come back to The World That Never Was. Then we can be together. How does that sound?"

"You don't care about me! You never have. It's always been about you. I bet if I left no one would miss me!" The blond shouted as he ran away.

Axel jumped up and screamed, "Wait Roxas! I would!"

And floating above a distressed Axel, was Zexion. Sitting atop his lexicon he chuckled evil at what he had done.

**A/N: I love Axel, but Zexy had to get his revenge. Oh well. Please read and review. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts or it's characters. (Why? Why can't they be mine!)**

As Marluxia stood in front of Zexion he bent down and planted a wet kiss upon his lips. Marluxia smiled as he thought of what he was about to do. But when he looked at the schemer again he noticed something on his forehead. It was the nobody insignia, which Zexion happend to have on the cover of his lexicon.

"Tricked you." the clone said evilly. And disappeared.

Marluxia cursed for a while and began to wander around.

No sooner had he began walking did he see his garden.

"I must have found the exit" he said aloud to no one.

But something curious caught his eye. He saw smoke rising from some place in his garden, and he smelt fire. Panicking, the Assassin ran towards the traveling black mass, hoping that the flames were not burning too far. Unfortunately for Marluxia the fire had already engulfed more than half of his precious garden. In vain attempts to snuff out the flames, Marluxia threw dirt over the blazing fire.

Finally succumbing to his fate the Not-so-Graceful-anymore Assassin, fell to the ground hugging himself as he burst out in a sudden flurry of tears.

"Now do you see how I feel?" Zexion's voice rang out loud and clear, as he switched Marluxia's garden with the vision of his lexicon's world crumbling to ashes.

"Yes. I do. I didn't know that you too had a place that was special to you."

"Now you know." The shorter of the two said in a monotone.

"That still won't change my feelings towards you." Marluxia said as he brushed a few stray tears from his red, puffy eyes.

"Then maybe you need more punishment." Zexion was about to change the vision when Marluxia suddenly came up from behind the small schemer and kissed him passionately. Taken aback by this Zexion retreated back into his newly repaired lexicon.

Marluxia picked up the book as he looked at his surroundings. He was back in his garden and this time nothing was burning.

"I guess were back to exactly where we started." He sighed, staring at the lexicon.

**A/N: Whew, this one took a while to get out. anyways, I have no idea why Marly's kisses are wet. Hope you all enjoyed and keep on reading because this story is coming to a close. :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning, super long chapter ahead. :D**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts, I do not own.** **Nor do I own it's characters.**

"Yeah, I guess we _are_ right back where we started." Axel said as he stepped out of a dark portal and into the garden.

"You must promise not to tell anyone about this."

"Hey, my lips are sealed." Axel said as he plopped down on the grass. "So what now oh Graceful one?"

Marluxia stared at the lexicon for a moment before replying, "I guess it's my duty to make amends with our Cloaked Schemer. After all, we many need him when we overthrow the Superior."

A trio of vines shot up from the ground, and wrapped themselves into a podium. There Marluxia set the lexicon down and opened it up to a certain page. Upon that page sat a picture of Zexion in his newly restored world.

Marluxia rubbed his hands together and dove headfirst into the book.

Then Axel began to freak out. "Marly? Hey Marly? Where'd you go? This is sooooo not funny."

Maluxia felt a pulling sensation. As if his whole body was being stretched out. The Assassin landed on the ground as gracefully as he could.

Of course Marluxia's presence did not escape the detection of the Cloaked Schemer. Zexion got up slowly, and turned to leave.

"Wait, number VI, I mean, Zexion. Could you give me a chance to explain?"

The Schemer looked at Marluixa with a fixed stare that could freeze hell over."Well, go on."

The Assassin gulped, and started, " I don't say this often Zexion, but I ..." The words were on the tip of his tongue. But his pride kept them from rolling out.

Zexion frowned. "You?"

Marluxia fumed, "Well, I'm sorry. Happy?"

The schemer replied stoically, "I can't be happy, because I can't feel emotions."

Marluxia smirked as he got a brilliant idea.

"Then maybe, you'll feel this!" Said the Graceful Assassin, as he swooped a disgruntled Zexion into his arms.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Apologizing, in my own way." Marluxia bent over to kiss him and was received with a weak punch on his chin.

Marluxia backed away as he growled, "Must you make everything difficult?!"

"Stop, don't touch me! Every time you do I, well I..." The Schemer paused to rub his head in annoyance. "Never mind, I'll sort this out later."

"You what?" Marluxia pressed.

Zexion made a strange face, "You really want to know?" Marluxia nodded.

"Alright, you make me feel strange on the inside."

"It's probably from your lack of eating." The Assassin scoffed.

"I'm serious! I wish this feeling could just go away but it won't."

"Then it's settled."

"What's settled?"

"You'll just have to stay with me until this feeling goes away." Marluxia smiled, and swept Zexion into a slow waltz. The Assassin whispered plans for the future into Zexion's ear.

Surprisingly enough the Cloaked Schemer did not try to push away from Marluxia. Instead he buried his head into the Assassin's warm chest, and said quietly, "I think I love you."

Marluxia nuzzled Zexion's cheek. "I know that I have loved you, since the first time I met you."

"Why me?"

Marluxia looked intently at Zexion, as he replied, "You may not realize this, but your beautiful, you may try to hide it, but much like a closed flower you eventually open. When you do, you show all of your true beauty."

"Do you, really mean that?" The Schemer's voice came out in a squeak. Marluxia nodded as his lips lightly brushed Zexion's.

"I guess I have to stay with you," Marluxia smiled at this suggestion. "But only until this feeling goes away." Zexion added with a small smile of his own.

"Zexion my dear, that could take years."

"I don't mind."

**A/N: Yes I rewrote this chapter. I was mad at how I ended it. I want to end the story here, but I may make a sequel. Whether I do or not is up to you guys. So let me know by messaging me or leaving a review. OMG! Trapped is finally finished. author now explodes Thanks to all of my viewers. :D**


End file.
